1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of golf, and to the particular field of golf ball washing devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Golf is one of the most popular participant sports in America and is continuously growing in popularity. As such, the art associated with golf and golf accessories has grown at a commensurate pace. Accordingly, the golf art contains a plethora of inventions which range from extremely sophisticated machines and devices to simple devices such as golf tees and the like. However, because of the immense popularity of golf, there is always a need for further improvements and devices.
One such device is the golf ball cleaner. Many golf courses have golf ball cleaners located near each tee area and still other golf courses have additional golf ball cleaners at other locations as well. However, no matter how many golf ball cleaners are located throughout the golf course, a golfer may not be near a golf ball cleaner when he or she needs it.
Therefore, the art has included several proposals for golf ball cleaners that can be carried by the golfer. However, many of these devices are complicated. This makes these known devices difficult to operate and clean. Still further the complexity of such known devices often makes it difficult to add cleaner fluid to the device and difficult to service the device when necessary. Service is often required to clean the device so a golf ball will be properly and efficiently cleaned when desired.
Due to the intended use of such devices, dirt or other such materials often becomes lodged in various parts of the device. If such material is not removed, the efficiency of the device is vitiated. If the material is not removed, the device will eventually become useless.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable golf ball cleaner that is simple and easy to use, repair and clean.
Still further, insertion and removal of golf balls into and from many of the known devices are difficult and onerous tasks. This makes a golfer reluctant to use the golf ball cleaner as often as it could be used.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable golf ball cleaner that accommodates golf balls in an easy and efficient manner.
Still further, many devices presently available cannot be readily adjusted to accommodate the cleaning operation. That is, many presently available devices operate in the same manner whether a golf ball is very soiled or nearly clean. This may be inefficient if the golf ball is very soiled or wasteful of cleaner liquid if the golf ball is nearly clean.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable golf ball cleaner which can be adjusted according to the desired use of the device.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a portable golf ball cleaner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable golf ball cleaner that is simple and easy to use, repair and clean.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable golf ball cleaner that accommodates golf balls in an easy and efficient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable golf ball cleaner which can be adjusted according to the desired use of the device.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a golf ball cleaner comprising a housing having a rear wall with an inner surface, a first side wall, a second side wall, a width dimension extending between the first side wall and the second side wall, a first end, a second end, and a longitudinal dimension extending between the first end and the second end; a cleaner liquid-containing compartment on the first side wall of the housing and including a planar inner wall spaced from the first side wall of the housing and extending from the inner surface of the rear wall of the housing in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the housing from the first end of the housing to the second end of the housing, and bristles on the inner wall of the cleaner liquid-containing compartment; a scrubbing element on the second side wall of the housing and including a planar inner wall spaced from the second side wall of the housing and extending from the inner surface of the rear wall of the housing in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the housing from the first end of the housing to the second end of the housing, and bristles on the inner wall of the scrubbing element; the bristles on the inner wall of the cleaner liquid-containing compartment being spaced apart from the bristles on the inner wall of the scrubbing element along the direction of the width dimension of the housing; a golf ball-accommodating channel defined between the bristles on the inner wall of the cleaner liquid-containing compartment and the bristles on the inner wall of the scrubbing element; a golf ball-moving element movably mounted on the inner surface of the rear wall of the housing and including a body having a proximal end and a distal end, a handle on the proximal end of the body of the golf ball-moving element, a golf ball-supporting platform on the distal end of the body of the golf ball-moving element and movable between a first location adjacent to the first end of the housing and a second location adjacent to the second end of the housing; a clip unit on the rear wall of the housing; a filling port defined into said cleaner liquid-containing compartment; and a multiplicity of openings defined through the inner wall on the cleaner liquid-containing compartment. The first side wall of the housing is flexible so it can be flexed toward the second side wall of the housing to force golf ball cleaning liquid through the openings in the inner wall of the cleaner liquid-containing compartment when the housing is squeezed. The openings are sized to keep golf ball cleaning liquid in the cleaner liquid-containing compartment unless that liquid is forced through the openings by squeezing the housing. Since most such liquid is viscous, such opening sizes are easy achieved and the device will not leak when not in use but will readily flow as much fluid to the golf ball as desired according to the amount of squeezing pressure applied to the housing.
The channel is open so it is easy to insert and remove a golf ball into a cleaning position and it is also easy to reach the bristles of the golf ball cleaner and the openings in the inner wall of the cleaner liquid-containing compartment. Thus, it is easy to clean a golf ball and also easy to service the golf ball cleaner when necessary. Thus, the golf ball cleaner embodying the present invention is easy to use as well as easy to maintain. The clip unit can be attached to a golf bag, golf cart, or to a golfer""s belt as desired whereby it is easily accessible when desired.